


Worse Than Monsters

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Percy tries to fill out his college application.





	Worse Than Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters.

This was the worst thing he’d ever had to do. Percy showed he was fighting a monster right now. How was he supposed to know his GPA off the top of his head. Could Paul do his letter of recommendation, or was that cheating? 

More importantly it was boring. “Annabeth!” He whined. She was there to make sure he actually did his application. “Can’t I take a break?” 

“No.” She snapped while turning the page to the book she was reading. 

“Why not!”

“Then you’ll never get it done. Get back to work!” 

“What if I don’t?” Percy asks. 

“I’ll break up with you.” She tells him annoyed. “Now work!” 

He groans and gets back to work. Three hours later it’s finally done. “I did it! I’m done!” 

“Wait, let me proofread your essay.” Annabeth says. 

“What?” 

Annabeth face falls. “You forget the essay didn’t you?” 

Never in his life did Percy want a monster to randomly appear so badly.


End file.
